Evaluates hypothesis that net muscle catabolism in liver cirrhosis occurs because of an impairment of protein synthesis and that alteration of transmembrane amino acid transport rates is central in mediating this defect. Transmembrane transport rates of representative amino acids and muscle protein synthesis and breakdown in patients with alcoholic liver cirrhosis is compared with those in normal volunteers. Response to amino acid infusions is also tested.